JTHM
by Nathan and John
Summary: PG for safety.Songfic about a guy who thinks he is being chased by Johnny.Minor humor in opening and ending sequence


Disclaimer and notice:We are not fans of JTHM whatsoever we just know enough to write a song involving it.We don`t own JTHM or weird al yankovic`s song Germs or any of Jhonen other work like [Invader Zim which is a great cartoon and Squee another horrible comic]  
.  
  
  
Song about when a man being hunted by Nny goes for help at a "face your fear" center to get rid of his fear because he doesn`y realize Johnny doesn`t exist in real life.  
  
  
JTHM  
:start:  
:opening sequence:  
Counseler:O.K everyone we have a new member!Doesn`t that sound wonderful?  
Man:No  
:counselor gets angry and gives the man a Stone Cold Stunner and a punch in the testicles:  
His name is Bob!  
:Bob walks in:  
:everyone says "Hi bob!"like those people who are in group therapy on t.v shows ex: when everyone says hi bob to Timmy in the episode of Fairly oddparents when he shrinks and goes in Vicky`s Body:  
Bob:I wote a song about my fear and I will sing it:  
:guy who was low blowed from the counselor still rolling in pain groans in disgust:  
guy hit by the counselor:Lord no!  
:Bob gives him The Hurricane`s old finisher "The Vertebraker:   
:song starts:  
Sometimes I wish I was left alone,  
but that is a state I`m never in.  
Because I know that I got a homicidal maniac hunting down my skin.  
I run and run till my legs are in pain, but he keeps coming back again.  
Can`t even see him but I know he is up to something, hey don`t go there you don`t where he`s in!  
He is after me!  
It`s like he is inside of me!  
Theres no escape for me!  
I`m hunted by Johnny The Homicidal Maniac!  
He`s all ways after!  
He`s trying to kill me!  
theres no escape for me!  
I`m running from johnny The Homicidal Maniac!  
  
Now if I ever dare to go sleep, that`s when he starts his sneak attack,  
In the morning I wake up in real horror to find a giant cut on my back.  
Can`t get that homicidal freak way from me!  
And he comes more every day!  
I never said that he could hunt down my body!  
I wish he could pack his stupid bags and moved away!  
He is after me!  
It`s like he is inside of me!  
Theres no escape for me!  
I`m hunted by Johnny The Homicidal Maniac!  
He`s all ways after me!  
He`s trying to kill me!  
theres no escape for me!  
I`m running from johnny The Homicidal Maniac!  
He put blood in my sheets.  
He put "I`ll get you"in blood near the sink  
He tried to cut off my toes!  
He is so bad a nernia is what I miss.  
He knows everything I know and can recognize my face.  
I`m going to show him who`s boss.  
I`m gonna get even hun.  
Just hand me a MP-40.  
Just hand me a chain gun.  
Don`t tell me I`m paranoid,  
I know that he`s after me!  
Look out the window, see?  
He is after me!  
It`s like he is inside of me!  
Theres no escape for me!  
I`m hunted by Johnny The Homicidal Maniac!  
He`s all ways after me!  
He`s trying to kill me!  
theres no escape for me!  
I`m running from johnny The Homicidal Maniac!  
He`s allways after me!  
I can feel he`s ater me!  
After every part of me!  
I know he`s watching me!  
He`s allways watching me!  
He`s out to get me!  
Won`t somebody help me!  
Please somebody help me!'You got to believe me!  
He`s out to get me!  
He wants to get me!  
He wants to destroy me!  
He`s trying to kill me!  
It kinda upsets me!  
:song ends:  
Counselor:Dude!Johnny is a comic book charactor.  
Bob:Oh.I never knew that.  
:whole room and the counselor except Bob laughs:  
Counselor:Great song though.  
Bob:Thanks.Also for laughing at me you will die.  
Counselor:WHAT?!  
Bob:Just kidding.  
:Bob leaves:  
:counselor calls up the cops and mental institution for that he is afraid of someone from a comic book and actually thinks he was attakced by him and also for saying he was gonna kill them even though he was kidding:  
:Conselor and mental instituon people holding street jackets find Bob and counselor speaks:  
Counselor:Bob!These nice men want you to try a nice white suit!Why don`t you try it on?  
:Bob puts it on and then the guards put him in a padded wall truck and go to the mental institution.  
  
:finished:  
  
Once we again we have no appreciation of Nny or Squee or Jhonen.We do like Invader Zim though but incase you don`t know Invader Zim is a cartoon made by Jhonen Vasquez I know 90% of you are probably saying "No duh!" right now but incase you don`t know.This was a parody of weird al`s germs!It was funny though right?Also the invader Zim show is rumored to be gone soon.If you are true Jhonen aholics please show any suppor to Jhonen and tell Nickelodeon to keep Jhonen`s best work on the air.  
Also if this is a Jhonen section why is there mainly JTHM stuff and no Zim.I know there is a Zim section allready but why?Post some Zim fics in Jhonen section please!Maybe a crossover of zim and JTHM and Squee.  
Goodnight! 


End file.
